Kumiko's Day Out
by Angel's Angel
Summary: As the title stated, this story contains who or where Kumiko goes with or to on her day out  or you can say her day off from tennis practice . Various Characters will be mentioned!
1. with Fuji Yuuta

**I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

**Kumiko is my OC, she's Tezuka's younger sister and is a member of the Rikkai boys' tennis team**

* * *

It was winter and now the students are walking out of the school building, all huddled up in their coats and scarfs, not to mention the tennis regulars. Since the indoor courts were used and they couldn't practice if the temperature was too low, they decided to make it a day off.

"I guess the weather is too much for us to play today…" Jackal said.

"It's cold…" Kumiko shivered. Niou then placed his hand on Kumiko's head and ruffled it.

"Better get home, kiddo. Before you catch another cold." Niou said as Kumiko pouted.

"Niou-kun's right, Miko-yan. You're going to catch another cold if you can't keep your body warm. And I don't think Yukimura-kun will be pleased if you skip too many practice session."

"It's not my fault I'm weak to cold…" Kumiko said as she adjusted her scarf.

"But Kumiko, you're already all covered like that and you're still cold?" Akaya asked as he watched Kumiko from top to bottom. Kumiko was all covered up, from her ears to her toes; all of her body is covered, either from the coat or the muffles.

"I told you I'm not good with cold… especially on winter…" Kumiko mumbled.

"But you look cute, all huddled up like that." Marui said as Kumiko's face reddened.

"Don't say things like that, Marui-senpai…"

"What? It's true. Look at how people keep staring at you when you're all huddled up like that."

"… I hate winter…"

"But that doesn't mean you hate snow, right? Look." Yanagi said as Kumiko looked up from her scarf and watched something white starting to fall off from the sky. All the Rikkai students also stopped from their walk as they all looked up to the grey sky as the pure white snow started to fall.

"It's snow!" Kumiko said excitedly, looking up Yanagi who smiled at her.

"First Snow, who would've thought." Yagyuu said.

"Look Kirihara-kun! It's snowing!" Kumiko said, tugging onto Kirihara's coat.

"Yeah! Can't wait till we can play with it!"

"You two are kids…" Niou said as the two youngest glared at the snickering trickster.

"Maa, they're only enjoying the snow, aren't they, Genichirou?"

"Tarundarou."

"Oi, Kumiko! Oi!" Kumiko adverted her attention from the snow when she heard someone calling for her and looked left and right.

"Over there, at the gate." Jackal said as Kumiko looked towards the gate and her eyes glittered in glee seeing the person who is now waving at her.

"Yuuta nii!" Kumiko waved back as she looked back pleadingly towards Yukimura who chuckles and patted her head.

"Take care of yourself, Kumiko. I don't want to see you catching another cold." Kumiko nodded quickly and dashed off towards the grinning Yuuta at the gate. The team watches as Kumiko jumped to give Yuuta a high five and both of them walked away together after Yuuta took her hand and led her somewhere.

"Ah, they're gone." Marui said.

"Kumiko sure is fond of that boy." Yukimura said, chuckling.

"Since both of them are the youngest, as well as having an older sibling who exels in tennis, I'm sure both of them have a lot more in common." Yanagi said.

"It's a date then, but I wonder why that kid's here… doesn't St. Rudolph has their own dormitory?"

"Maa, since it's almost Christmas, don't you think he'll come home to spend some time with his family?"

"… but didn't Kumiko mention that Fuji guy likes to tease his brother mercilessly?" Kirihara said.

"Probability he's home for Christmas is 85%, but probability he's here by coincidence is 90%."

"Coincidence… so, if we have practice, he might just leave?" Jackal said as Yanagi flipped pages through his book.

"That's not exactly correct, I remember Kumiko saying that she's going to spend some time with him before Christmas if he had the time, and I think Fuji Yuuta got the same idea as hers, considering how close they are when they were younger."

"I see. Well, let's just leave at that, we all should go home as well." Yukimura said as Sanada nodded.

"Well, you might got a competition, kiddo." Niou said, ruffling Akaya's head.

"Shut up, senpai."

/

"I didn't know you're coming, Yuu nii." Kumiko said, looking up to Yuuta's face.

"Well, I didn't know you're leaving earlier either. I thought I'd come by, and if I didn't find you, maybe I'd watch your practice, if they let me."

"Most probably Seiichi bucchou will force you to play, since you're from another school and all."

"I guess I'm lucky today, aren't I?"

"Yes you are Yuu nii. You're going home today, Yuu nii? For Christmas?"

"Yeah, haven't dropped by though. Might as well come home before Christmas, told everyone about it, and for once Mizuki-san didn't say anything."

"If Mizuki-san didn't let you come home for Christmas I'll make him." Yuuta chuckled and then ruffled Kumiko's hair fondly.

"So, how's school? Anything new I should know?"

"Nope, nothing really out of the ordinary. Except now I know I should never be a target of Niou-senpai's pranks. You should see him dye Marui-senpai's hair to neon green, it's blinding everyone that day."

"Really? Who knew he'd go that far."

"And Seiichi bucchou will change if he had a little disagreement with fukubucchou, well, not only disagreement. If bucchou felt a little bit neglected by fukubucchou, he'll change into the 'mother hen' mode, Yanagi said."

"Really? I know Yukimura-san is close to Sanada-san, but that?"

"Well, that's just how bucchou and fukubucchou are, Yuu nii."

"Your team sure is interesting outside a tournament."

"Well, everyone's very serious when they wanted to be. Aren't all of us the same, Yuu nii?"

"You have a point there. What will Yukimura-san do if he changes into the 'mother hen' mode?"

"Bucchou will usually started to treat me and Kirihara-kun as babies and always said 'Be good children and don't do what Genichirou said, he's a very bad man', it's always like that. Kirihara-kun and I told them it's not fair that both of us have to the one missing the whole practice just because of their disagreement… in the end bucchou and fukubucchou will reconcile with each other, but they'll still treat us like children."

"Well, I agree about you though, you're still a little girl."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Well, I don't want you to grow up so soon, and I think Tezuka-san will agree with me." Yuuta grinned when Kumiko started playfully hitting his arm.

"So, since I told you about my team, how about you tell me how everyone at St. Rudolph is, Yuu nii?"

"Well, everyone told me to give you their 'hello's, Mizuki-san too. Yanagisawa-senpai said to stop calling him ahiru-senpai though."

"Ahiru-senpai is Ahiru-senpai, should I call him Yana-senpai instead? But if I use Yana-senpai it'll be similar to Yanagi-senpai… nah, I'll keep Ahiru-senpai. How's Akazawa-senpai?"

"Ah, bucchou told me to give you this. A late birthday present, he said." Yuuta said, pulling out a box from his bag which Kumiko took excitedly as she opened the box. Kumiko then blinked as she pulled out a pair baby blue colored gloves.

"Look Yuu nii!"

"Wow, that's… kinda cute."

"Isn't it? Akazawa-san is very nice. Can you tell him I say thanks, Yuu nii? I really like it, and it's warm too, and soft." Kumiko said as she slipped her hands in and rubbed her face with it.

"Yeah, I'll do that. I never knew bucchou could pick a present like that…"

"It's fuzzy."

"So, how're you feeling in this weather? I heard you've been catching colds."

"It's cold, it's still cold. But at least it's warmer since I got everything covered… I've caught a cold at the start of winter, and had to limit my practices. Yanagi-senpai made sure I wasn't too cold, but he told me if I kept being stubborn about going on my practice, bucchou will likely send me home… so I've been trying to be careful. And kaa-chan made me bring tea everyday to school."

"Well you have to be more careful, aniki was so worried last time you got bedridden because of a cold, and I was too. Bucchou even said I lost few colors of my face when aniki called that night."

"Sorry, Yuu nii…" Yuuta saw Kumiko's dejected face and couldn't help but sigh.

"As long as you promise to take care of yourself more."

"I promise…"

"Alright then, how about I treat you to sweets?"

"Really? You will?"

"Yep, whatever you want." Yuuta once again saw the sparks in Kumiko's eyes lit up and raised on of his eyebrows.

"Kumiko, are you sure you're not a little girl? All I know is that I can always cheer you up with sweets."

"Yuu nii too! You can't say those things to me because Yuu nii is like that as well!"

"I am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!" Yuuta then sighed and smiled wrily.

"Alright then, are we going for the sweets or not?"

"We are! Come on Yuu nii! I found this café over there!" Kumiko said, pulling Yuuta's hand.


	2. At The Hospital

**I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

**This one's kind of short, sorry about that ^^**

* * *

Kumiko always hated it when she went to the hospital, because it reminded her of the time when Yukimura was still bedridden and weak and the place also reminded her that his brother has to check up regularly on his still recovering arm. But now she is holding onto Tezuka's hand since unfortunately, she had landed herself in an accident. Kumiko had childishly tried to climb up a tree and fell hard to the ground and hit her head.

"I don't like the hospital…"

"This is your own fault. Who told you to climb up that tree and fell?" Kumiko winced when Tezuka glared at her and started fidgeting.

"I'm sorry…"

"Now listen to the doctor, and behave."

"Yes, onii-chan…" Kumiko said as Tezuka opened the door in front of them and mumbled a greeting to the waiting doctor.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun. I've been expecting you. How are you today, Kumiko-kun?"

"I'm okay…" Kumiko said shyly, it's not that she hated the doctor; she's just not comfortable being in the hospital.

"Now, from the result I got from yesterday's scanning, nothing seemed to be wrong after Kumiko-kun fell." Kumiko sighed in relieve before the doctor coughed to get her attention.

"But, this means as a warning for you to be more careful. Now, can I ask you why you were climbing yesterday?"

"I was just playing… I slipped…"

"I hope this reminds you to be more careful with yourself, Kumiko-kun."

"Yes…"

"And remember to keep yourself warm because it's going to get colder soon. Be careful, and that means you too, Tezuka-kun." The doctor said as the Tezuka siblings stood up and bowed.

"Thank you very much, doctor." The doctor nodded and smiled as both of the siblings walked out from the door. Kumiko then pouted as Tezuka took her hand and started walking towards the exit.

"Kumiko? Tezuka?" Kumiko looked back and brightened up when she saw Yukimura smiling at her.

"Bucchou!" Kumiko said as she quickly hugged her captain. Both Yukimura and Tezuka nodded at each other in greetings and Yukimura decided to ask.

"Why are you here? Did something happen?"

"Kumiko fell, we're seeing the doctor to see the result of the scan."

"She fell?" Yukimura said surprisingly as he looked at the fidgeting Kumiko.

"I was climbing a tree yesterday and slipped…"

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"Nothing seemed to be wrong, she just needed to take care of herself more and be more careful since the weather might get colder."

"I see. I hope nothing's wrong with your shoulder or your arms then?"

"No, Seiichi bucchou…"

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow at school then."

"But why is bucchou here?"

"I'm in for my check up, if everything goes well, this will be the last time I step in this hospital." Kumiko giggled at the sarcastic tone her captain used when mentioning the hospital.

"We should get back, it's nice meeting you, Yukimura."

"The same. See you tomorrow at school then, Kumiko."

"Yes bucchou." Yukimura then watched as Tezuka pulled Kumiko's hand out from the hospital and pulled out his cellphone and started punching the number he knew too well.

"Hello? Renji, it's me. Yes, I'm at the hospital. No, nothing's wrong, but I met Kumiko here with Tezuka. She was…"

* * *

**Read and review everyone! Please?**

**I hope this is not too boring...**


	3. with Atobe part 1

**I do not own Tenipuri! The characters and everything belong to the great Konomi-sensei (even though he might be a bit silly)!**

**But Kumiko is mine**

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Kumiko said, glaring at Atobe who is seated in front of her inside the limousine. It was embarrassing to be inside as it is, and now she doesn't even know where Atobe is taking her! She was just having a nice day at home, when suddenly Atobe appeared in her doorstep and told her to come with him after she made sure everything's locked. Tezuka and her grandfather are camping out while her parents had to go to another town, she was left alone in the house and was thinking of going to the park or Kawamura's place so she wouldn't be all alone for the day and Atobe just had to bring her somewhere.

"Because Tezuka asked me."

"Onii-chan did?"

"Yes, he's worried that something might happen if you're left alone."

"I'm not exactly useless… I have ojii-chan's kendo stick if anything happens."

"But still, it is risky to left a girl all alone in the house."

"I can take care of myself, Atobe-san. You don't have to bother."

"But I accepted your brother's request, you can't argue if I have made an agreement. Don't argue with me, hime-sama."

"… As I said, you don't have to bother yourself, Atobe-san."

"Well, I can't let you feel lonely can I? I know how you are, hime."

"Can you stop calling me that?" Kumiko said, sighing as she sipped on the glass of apple juice she was given.

"I can call you anything I want, Tezuka doesn't mind."

"Onii-chan's being paranoid…"

"Not exactly, if you consider how often you landed yourself in a predicament, or accidents." Atobe said while sipping from his glass, hiding his smile when he saw Kumiko pouted.

"If I stayed home or go to somewhere I'm familiar with, I won't get lost…"

"But still, you'll get lonely, won't you?"

"I can call bucchou or someone from my team…"

"That still won't solve the problem, considering how dangerous it is at night. So when Tezuka told me, I gladly told him you can spend a night at my house." If Atobe doesn't have his pride and dignity, he'd probably laugh mercilessly at how Kumiko looked right now, but now, he's just hiding his amused smile behind his glass.

"What? Me? I'll be staying at your house Atobe-san? But… won't it be a bother?"

"As I said, don't think about it."

"But your family, your parents or…"

"They're not there, alright? You don't have to fuss over something that's not there." He should've watched his mouth. Now the look Kumiko gave him really bothered him.

"What do you mean… Atobe-san…?"

"My parents are busy, and often overseas for meetings."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Don't bother, hime."

"We're here, Keigo bocchama." Kumiko looked towards the window and her eyes widened at the huge gates they had entered.

"Atobe-san, this is your house?"

"Yes."

"It's… huge."

"Consider it average. Don't look at me like that, hime." Kumiko then continued to look at the large pathway the limousine drove through and continued watching the garden in awe until Atobe opened the door next to him.

"Come on, hime. We're here." Kumiko then got out from the limousine and looked at the huge and wide mansion in front of her. Maybe she should've brought her sketchbook in advance. Kumiko's thoughts were cut off when Atobe placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't want to stay outside all day, would you, hime? It'll be bad for your health." Kumiko then shyly followed Atobe like a puppy through the mansion, afraid of losing her way in the mansion. Kumiko's eyes widened at the long row of maids and butlers than came to greet Atobe and she unconsciously grabbed onto Atobe's jersey. Wait. Why is Atobe-san wearing his tennis jersey?

"The team is having a practice today." Oh, she must have said it out loud.

"Have you prepared the guess room as I've requested?"

"Yes, obocchama. Everything is already prepared for Kumiko-sama." That doesn't sound right to her, being called with a 'sama'.

"Why don't you go to your room, hime? You can call the maids if you need anything." Atobe sighed when Kumiko gave him a terrified look and pried her hands off of his jersey.

"This is not a haunted house, hime. You'll be taken towards your room, if you need anything, you can call me from the phone or you either can call the maids. I'll see you later, hime." Atobe said as Kumiko followed the maid whom Atobe had told to lead her towards her room.

"O-Okay, Atobe-san." Kumiko said as she kept looking back once in a while to see Atobe rising on of his eyebrows at her before walking away.

"Here it is, Kumiko-sama. If you need anything, you can call me."

"Y-Yes, thank you very much." Kumiko said as the maid bowed and closed the door behind her. Kumiko then held her breath as she looked at the room. It's not as girly as she thought Atobe would prepare it to be, the bed is big and wide and somehow, she felt rather comfortable here. Kumiko then made sure to place her shoes near the table next to her bed and climbed onto the bed. Kumiko patted the bed and rested her head on the pillow.

"It's so fluffy." Kumiko said, snuggling onto the pillow. Kumiko then opened her eyes and saw something. Kumiko got off from the comfort of the bed and noticed cat-shaped slippers and started poking it.

"It's Karupin! Karupin slippers! I wonder how Atobe-san has this… oh, right…" Kumiko said as she started walking around the room, and sat on the sofa while stared at the sketchbook in front of her. Kumiko took the book and flip back the cover, touching the paper.

"It's a very nice paper… must be expensive… why would Atobe-san prepare this? And this room is nice too… I wonder if he knew what I wanted… this pencil looks expensive too… I wonder if Atobe-san only like expensive things…" Kumiko then looked around the large room and suddenly a thought entered her mind.

"… Atobe-san usually lives alone in this big mansion… could he be lonely too? Is that why he's persistent on making me spend the night here? But, maybe not… Atobe-san is pretty unpredictable… but I guess I'll thank him for this if I meet him…"

"Kumiko-sama, Atobe-sama wants you to meet her." Kumiko leaned back and saw a maid at the door. Kumiko quickly picked the sketchbook and the pencil and slipped her feet into the Karupin slippers and walked outside with the maid.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Kumiko-sama?"

"Does Atobe-san's parents rarely come here?"

"Yes, Atobe-sama has been living here alone for most of the time."

"Is he lonely?" Kumiko then noticed something and walked away without the maid knowing. The maid then continues to walk while pondering about Kumiko's question.

"I can't exactly answer that, Kumiko-sama. But he often has his team here for practices… Kumiko-sama?" The maid stopped, not hearing another pair of footsteps behind her and turned back to see Kumiko disappeared.

"K-Kumiko-sama?" The maid then worriedly look around and still didn't spot the young girl.

/

"It's so pretty… the garden is so pretty… and then there's a pool too…" Kumiko said, touching the glass bordering her from the outside.

"Atobe-san's house sure is nice even though it's so big… the garden is very well kept too, bucchou will love to see this…" Kumiko then sat down on the carpeted floor and opened her sketchbook and started sketching the garden.

Atobe was walking, wondering why Kumiko hadn't showed up yet. He had already ordered one of the maids to bring her so he could talk with her and yet the maid also hasn't showed up. Atobe is becoming rather worried, was Kumiko too tired and fell asleep or did something else happen to her. Atobe then saw the maid he ordered to escort Kumiko running around in panic.

"You. Where's Kumiko?"

"A-Ah, Atobe-sama! I-I lost her, I was showing her the way to see you when she suddenly disappeared…" Atobe then sighed and rubbed his temples. He should've told her she shouldn't take her eyes off her.

"Go look for her, I want her found quickly. She might be lost in the mansion, I don't want her to be too stressed."

"Y-Yes, Atobe-sama!" Atobe saw the maid running and sighed before a smiled grew in his face.

"Hime-sama, do you always have to torture me like this?" Atobe said, shaking his head and walked to search for the missing young lady.

"It's done!" Kumiko said, smiling at her finished sketch.

"Bucchou will be happy to see this." Kumiko said as she stood up.

"Eh… where am I…?" Kumiko said as she looked around to find herself lost. Kumiko then started shedding cold sweat as she looked around and didn't find anyone near her. Suddenly a hand appeared on her shoulder and Kumiko let out a shriek that was heard through the whole mansion. Atobe, who was still searching for Kumiko heard the shriek stopped on his tracks.

"Wait, isn't that hime-sama's voice? Something's wrong!" Atobe said as he quickly run to find the girl.

"O-Oi! Ojou-chan, it's just me!" Kumiko opened her eyes and looked up to see Oshitari crouching in front of her.

"O-Oshitari-san…?"

"You scared me there… are you alright?" Kumiko then had tears in her eyes and held onto Oshitari's jersey.

"A maid came telling me Atobe-san wanted to meet me, but when we were walking I got distracted by the garden. I was sketching, but now I don't know where I am… I still don't know the way around Atobe-san's house…"

"So… you're lost…?"

"Yes…" Kumiko said meekly as Oshitari smiled at the young girl and patted her head.

"Come on, let me show the way then. And hold onto my hand so you won't get lost again." Kumiko was reluctant, but nodded nonetheless and held onto Oshitari's hand.

"So, why are you here, ojou-chama?"

"Onii-chan and ojii-chan usually goes camping around this time, but today otou-chan and okaa-chan has to go overseas for some work. So I was left alone, and Atobe-san said onii-chan had told him and he decided I could spend the night over here…"

"Really? Atobe let you spend the night here?"

"Yes, but I guess it's better than being alone at home… but still, Atobe-san's house is so big…"

"As expected from Atobe, don't you think? And that's a cute pair slippers, ojou-chan." Oshitari said, noticing the cat shaped pair of slippers Kumiko's wearing.

"I found this at my room, I never seen one like this before, it's cute. I wonder how Atobe-san has it, this cat is actually Echizen-kun's cat. I like to play with her." Kumiko said.

"Hmm, Atobe might have custom made it in advance when you're coming here."

"But onii-chan only called him today…"

"That's Atobe for you."

"Oh… and Atobe-san also gave me this sketchbook and pencil, these must be very expensive… why does Atobe-san give this to me?"

"Well, I don't really know about that, ojou-chan."

"Hime!" Oshitari and Kumiko heard a call and saw Atobe running towards them. Oshitari was surprised at how Atobe looked actually worried when the diva stopped in front of them and couldn't help but chuckle when Atobe glared at Oshitari and Kumiko's linked hands.

"Atobe-san." Kumiko didn't seem to notice the malice though, that's good.

"Where were you hime? Are you alright? I heard you screamed." Atobe said, kneeling in front of Kumiko.

"I'm okay, I got distracted by the garden when I was following the maid. But Oshitari-san found me and he helped me here… I'm sorry Atobe-san…" Oshitari saw Atobe sighed and spotted a small almost unrecognizable smile on his face.

"As long as you're alright, hime. And who told you that you can hold her hand, Oshitari?"

"Well, this way, ojou-chan won't be able to get distracted and left by herself don't you think?" Oshitari chuckles as Atobe glared at him.

"Hime, please don't get distracted. You should've told the maid you wanted to stay back at the garden… do you know how worried I was?" Oshitari watches as Atobe talked to the timid Kumiko and nodded in understanding as of why Atobe would go that far to prepare something for Kumiko.

'_I see, brotherly love, huh? That's quite rare, seeing it from Atobe.'_

"I'm sorry Atobe-san… I won't do it again… and thank you for these, Atobe-san." Kumiko said, showing Atobe the sketchbook and pencil and also the slippers.

"I'm just glad you like them. Now come on hime, I'll show you the way then." Atobe said, offering his hand. Kumiko then slipped her hand out from Oshitari's and held onto Atobe's.

"Where are we going, Atobe-san?"

"The tennis courts. The Hyoutei team members are here. And stop smiling like that, Oshitari. I don't like how you look." Oshitari chuckles and walked behind Atobe and Kumiko, watching their backs. Oshitari could imagine Kumiko will be here more often than she thought she would.

/

"Oi! Atobe, where the heck did you go? Leaving all of a sudden like that…" Kumiko heard a familiar voice and saw Shishido from the courts.

"Oi Yuushi! Did you get lost or something?" Gakuto said. Ootori then noticed Kumiko beside Atobe and waved.

"Kumiko-san! What are you doing here?" Ootori asked when Atobe, Oshitari and the girl walked towards the rest of the Hyoutei team.

"I was supposed to stay home alone, but Atobe-san said I'll spend the night here because onii-chan told him I'll be all alone for few days. Onii-chan and ojii-chan went hiking, otou-chan and kaa-chan went overseas."

"I see, so you'll be here for a few days stay?"

"Well, I guess Atobe-san got a point… it's better than being lonely, but this house is huge… I got lost and I was lucky Oshitari-san found me…"

"She screamed though."

"Of course I did… I found myself lost, and then all of a sudden a hand appeared on my shoulder…"

"Oh, so that was you who screamed? We were wondering who could scream that loud." Shishido said as Kumiko smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Shishido-san, everyone…"

"Oh well, up for a game Kumiko?" Kumiko brightened up when Oshitari offered her a tennis racket and nodded excitedly.

"Sure!"

* * *

**This will be the last one I'll put up this week since I'm going overseas tomorrow for holiday**

**So, I'm gonna give you an early Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone! (but I'm going back home on 21st December, oh well xD)**

**You all have a nice holiday! And exciting last days of year 2010!**

**Oh, don't forget to review! I kept on wondering if this story is good enough to be continued or not... (but somehow I kept writing on it...)**

**Please give me review, pretty please?**

**Please please please?**


	4. With Atobe part 2

**I do not own Tenipuri! Konomi-sensei does!**

**But Kumiko is my OC!**

**(I'm using my cousin's wireless connection in her apartment as well as her netbook xD might as well use it while I have the chance to)**

* * *

Kumiko had just finished her game with Oshitari and was unexpectedly tired. Kumiko was looking around for a place to sit down and rest when she spotted a familiar golden haired boy sleeping at the stands and walked to join him. Jirou felt someone next to him and opened his eyes to see Kumiko next to him.

"Kumiko? What are you doing here at Atobe's house?" Jirou said as he yawned widely.

"I'm going to spend the night here at Atobe-san's house, and I just played against Oshitari-san. Why are you sleeping here, Akutagawa-san? You're not playing?"

"I'm sleepy, and I told you to call me by my name instead…"

"Okay Jirou-san… can I sleep here too?" Kumiko asked as she yawned and made a pillow out of the jersey Atobe lend to her.

"Sure, I'm going back to sleep as well…" Jirou then closed his eyes and drove of to sleep. Kumiko lay down and made sure she's not going to hurt her back and held onto one of Jirou's arm.

/

Atobe then noticed the girl he supposed to look after went missing and looked around and wondered if the girl got herself lost again. But she was just playing with Oshitari.

"Oi, Oshitari, did you see hime?"

"No, she played against me and after that she walked away. What's up?"

"She's not here."

"Did she get herself lost again? It's rather late."

"Atobe-san, Oshitari-san, is something wrong?" Atobe and Oshitari turned their heads around and saw Gakuto, Shishido and Ootori staring at them.

"Did you guys see hime walking out?"

"Nope, after she played with Yuushi I didn't see her." Gakuto said shaking his head.

"I didn't see someone going out from the courts though." Ootori added.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see Jirou either, where's that sleepyhead?" Shishido said.

"Usu." Atobe then saw Kabaji at the stands, looking down at something.

"Oi, Kabaji. Did you find hime?"

"Usu." All the Hyoutei members then walked up to Kabaji and saw what the boy was looking down at and sighed.

"So this is where Jirou is, go figure." Shishido said.

"Kumiko-san is sleeping too…" Ootori said.

"She sure looks comfy." Gakuto said. Kumiko is still holding onto Jirou's arm while the boy kept on sleeping and didn't care if Kumiko is clinging onto his arm like a bolster. Oshitari chuckles as he saw Atobe's eyebrow twitching and told Kabaji to wake Jirou up. The Hyoutei volley player woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Waking you up, obviously." Atobe said, almost growling as Shishido and Gakuto looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"But Kumiko's sleeping too…"

"And as you can see, Jirou, she hasn't woken up." Oshitari said, chuckling as Jirou finally took notice of the creature clinging onto his arm.

"Oh… let me get back to sleep then." Jirou said before Kabaji lifted Jirou by his collar and carried the sleepyhead on his shoulder. Kumiko fluttered her eyes open when she felt the arm she was holding suddenly disappeared and saw the Hyoutei team members staring at her.

"Good evening…" Kumiko said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you alright, Kumiko-san? We were worried when we couldn't find you." Ootori said.

"I was just sleeping here with Jirou-san… I was sleepy after I play against Oshitari-san… is practice over now…?" Kumiko said sleepily.

"Considering the time, yes, ojou-chan." Oshitari said, noticing that Atobe was irked at how Kumiko called the volley player by his first name.

"Oh… okay… are you guys going home…?"

"Well, we are, considering how late it is."

"Isn't it a holiday this week…?"

"Yes, and because of that, we decided to stay in Atobe's place."

"Can you stay in my room…?"

"Eh?" Shishido, Gakuto and Ootori were all surprised when Oshitari chuckled when Atobe's twitching worsened.

"My room is too big… and it's too quiet… It took me quite a while to sleep if I'm staying in a place I'm not familiar with, especially since the room is so big… usually if I'm staying away from home with my family usually I'd sleep with onii-chan… please?"

"Well, we don't mind. But shouldn't you ask Atobe instead?" Oshitari said chuckling.

"Can they Atobe-san? Everyone can stay in my room right? You too…"

"… Fine. But you must go to sleep, hime."

"I will…" Kumiko said as she started nodding off. Atobe then sighed and carried the sleepy Kumiko in his arms.

"Atobe-san…?"

"When we got to the room, change your clothes and go to sleep." Kumiko made a small sound of protest before nodding.

"Yes…"

"Good." Atobe said as he started patting Kumiko's back. Oshitari held back his laughter while Gakuto started poking him.

"What is it, Gakuto?"

"Atobe's acting weird, what's with him?"

"Let's just say, he had never experienced babysitting before. And I think he's enjoying ojou-chan's stay here."

"… That's weird."

"Eh… where's Hiyoshi-san…?" Kumiko said all of a sudden.

"Hiyoshi-kun has something to do back home, so he couldn't come here today." Ootori said.

"Oh… I see…"

"Go rest for a while, hime."

"Un… thank you, Atobe-san… and sorry, for bothering you like this…" Kumiko said, mumbling as Atobe lifted Kumiko's arms and placed it on his shoulders so Kumiko wouldn't fall.

"… Not at all, hime… not at all…"

"Somehow… you felt like onii-chan…" Kumiko mumbled as she snuggled her head into Atobe's shoulder. Atobe felt her mouth twitching upward and couldn't prevent his smile from growing; he's just hoping he's not smiling like a maniac from the burst of happiness inside of him.

"Atobe, you're smiling."

"Shut up, Oshitari. You're going to wake her." Atobe said, still patting the sleeping Kumiko's back.

"Whatever you say."

/

"Hime, hime, go change your clothes." Atobe said, shaking Kumiko's shoulder after he had placed her on the bed.

"Yes…" Kumiko mumbled as she opened her half-lidded eyes.

"Your pajama is in the bathroom, and please, walk with your eyes open."

"Yes, Sir…" Kumiko said, attempting to do a salute and sauntered off to the bathroom.

"You're really starting to look like a babysitter, Atobe." Shishido said.

"And you gave Kumiko a big main room, it's not fair! You gave us a room with multiple beds!" Gakuto whined, settling himself down on the sofa.

"But at least Atobe-san gave us a room to stay, Mukahi-san… we did decide to stay all of a sudden." Ootori said.

"I don't think it's wise for you to whine about rooms, Gakuto. Ojou-chan is a planned guest after all, and since she is alone, wouldn't you think it's best for her to be comfortable?"

"But she asked us to stay with her."

"That's because she's not used to a big room, she's not a person who likes to be alone for long, and especially in a wide and quiet room."

"… Can all of you shut up?" Atobe then heard the bathroom door opened and Kumiko walked out already clad in her pajama.

"I'm done…" Kumiko said as she wobbled towards the bed and collapsed on it.

"Hime." Kumiko whined and climbed up towards the pillow and tucked herself in the blanket.

"Where are you sleeping? The bed is big…" Kumiko mumbled.

"I'm taking the sofa, it's comfortable." Gakuto said.

"I'll also take the other sofa." Shishido said.

"The maid prepared an extra bed. So I'll sleep there."

"Me too." Ootori said. Kumiko then reached up and tugged at the now scowling Atobe's sleeve.

"Stay." Kumiko mumbled. Atobe mentally thought about killing Oshitari soon and wipe that smirk off his face and that face Shishido is making at him.

"Please…?" Atobe then sighed and slipped into the blanket next to Kumiko.

"Go to sleep first hime." Atobe said as Kumiko nodded and snuggled closer to Atobe.

"Thank you, Atobe-san…" Atobe smiled and patted Kumiko's head. When Oshitari was sure Kumiko was fast asleep, he rested his chin on his hand and asked.

"So, how does it fell to be a big brother, Atobe?" Oshitari noticed that Atobe's smile widened and knew what his captain was going to say.

"It's all worth it in the end."

"Did you know, ojou-chan appreciates your presence more than you think. Well, as long as you're not eccentric anyway." Oshitari said as Atobe snorted.

"Do you think ore-sama doesn't notice that? Who do you think ore-sama is?" Atobe said full of pride.

"And now that I notice, you didn't call yourself ore-sama." Oshitari said.

"Don't pry yourself into other people's business, Oshitari."

"As you wish, Atobe." Oshitari said, chuckling and made himself comfortable on the extra bed. Atobe then continued to watch Kumiko's sleeping figure while brushing his hand on her hair before decided to rest. He smiled wider after hearing Kumiko's sleep talk and knew he would be sleeping very well that night.

"_Nee Atobe-san, can I call you nii-san if I spend the night here…?"

* * *

_

**Read and review everyone!**

**Thanks!**_  
_


	5. At Kawamura Sushi

**Another small chappie!**

**Tenipuri belongs to Konomi-sensei!**

_**

* * *

**_

"Kawamura ji-chan!" Kumiko said, happily entering the sushi place. Kumiko then took her usual seat at the front and placed her school bag at the seat next to hers.

"Ou! Kumiko-chan! Is it the usual today?" The elder Kawamura said, ruffling Kumiko's hair.

"Yes! The usual please!"

"Gladly! Oi Takashi, Kumiko-chan's here!" Kumiko then saw the younger Kawamura out from the kitchen and waved.

"Taka-senpai!"

"Ah, Kumiko! You're here today!"

"Yep, kaa-chan let me go for sushi today."

"So, how is school today, Kumiko-chan?" The older Kawamura said as he placed a plate of sushi in front of Kumiko.

"School's great! And today I watched over my fellow first years in the club."

"Really? You must be pretty good then, being asked to watch over them." Takashi said when his father walked away to serve another customer.

"Well, usually Yanagi-senpai will be watching my friends since he'll look at who might have good potential to be a regular next year. Kirihara-kun got quite some problems with the 2nd years though…"

"I see…"

"I'm not that good with my seniors either… remember when I told you they bullied me just because I'm in the regular team? I can't go near them now… but at least I still have my fellow classmates…" Kumiko said, eating her sushi while Takashi patted her back.

"It's okay Kumiko, you still have your teammates."

"Yeah… and when onii-chan went out with jii-chan I stayed at Atobe-san's place!"

"Really? Your parents also went overseas right at that time?"

"Yeah, that's why I stayed at Atobe-san's place… onii-chan asked him to, Atobe-san said."

"That's rather unusual for Tezuka."

"But it was nice, but the room Atobe-san gave me was so big! It's at least three times my room or more! The bed is big too… at that time, Atobe-san was having his team there, so I asked them to stay with me in my room since I don't like being alone in a big room."

"I see, was it fun?"

"Yeah! We played tennis, then I explored Atobe-san's garden and I sketched it! It's so pretty Taka-senpai, see?" Kumiko said, pulling out her sketchbook and showed Takashi her sketch of the garden.

"It's pretty, and is this a new sketchbook?"

"I didn't pack anything since Atobe-san came so suddenly, he just told the maid to lead me to my room and everything was prepared there. He even got me a new sketchbook and Karupin slippers!"

"Karupin?"

"That's Echizen-kun's cat's name, the slippers are exactly like Karupin! It's so cute! And he gave me pajamas and clothes to use too…"

"That's very nice of him."

"Yeah, and we talked too! Atobe-san said he rarely has his parents home, so he must be lonely too… well, Oshitari-san said he is, since he usually would have the team go there to practice."

"But you're not lonely there, right?"

"Nope, Atobe-san's very nice, he'd stay with me and eat with me and sit in the garden with me. And he let me swim in his pool too!"

"That's great!" Takashi said, laughing, patting Kumiko's head.

"I thought I'd get lonely, but it's not at all, Atobe and everyone at Hyoutei team is nice. I got to play tennis too."

"So, do you want more tea, Kumiko?"

"Okay, and I want more sushi too!" Takashi chuckles as he took Kumiko's cup and ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing, be right back."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Read and review everyone!**

**And do you possibly have a suggestion on the next chapter?**

**It'll be a great help!**

**-Angelsangel**


	6. At Echizen Residence

**I do not own Tenipuri!**

* * *

It was one sunny Sunday morning; Tezuka was sitting on the sofa while reading the newspaper his father had left behind earlier. Then he heard running footsteps he quickly recognize as his younger sister's, he folded the newspaper and turned his head to find his younger sister already tidy and is now neatly putting the cake she had made in a box.

"You can't eat this one, onii-chan! I made another one, so you can't eat this one!" Tezuka remembered his sister yelled it out at him and sighs, wondering what she could be up to today.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Echizen-kun's house." Wait… what?

"Echizen?"

"Yeah, he asked me over when we met each other at the convenient store. Haven't I told you already onii-chan? That's why I didn't let you eat this cake, I told Echizen-kun I'll be bringing one there when I came."

"What are you doing over there?"

"Echizen-kun told me he's been wanting to have a practice match with me, and since he said at the temple behind his home there's a court, it'll be much better playing there than in the street courts."

"Only a practice match?"

"Echizen-kun wanted to ask me on few subjects as well, and I guess we'll be talking for quite a while. So I might be there for few hours, but I'll be home for lunch, is something wrong oni-chan?"

"Tell him he'll be dealing with me if something happens to you." Kumiko laughed awkwardly as Tezuka went back to his newspaper reading and shook her head.

"Right, I'll tell him that… you're so silly, nii-chan. See you this afternoon onii-chan!" Kumiko said as she waved to her brother who waved back at her before going out from the door.

"Oh my? Kumiko's out already?" His mother said, cleaning her hands with a cloth after working in the kitchen.

"She's going to her friend's house to practice she said, and they're going to study together."

"Oh, that Kirihara-kun she talked about? But he's in the 2nd year, right?" His mother said.

"No, it's Echizen's."

"Echizen? You mean the one Kumiko mentioned? Your junior in the tennis club? But they're in different schools…"

"Perhaps they have something they want to discuss about."

"But this is the first time Kumiko ever went to a boy's house who's at the same age as hers… she seemed like she's anticipating something interesting though, I'm sure she'll have fun playing tennis with him."

"What? Kumiko's going to a boy's house? A boy her age?" Tezuka's grandfather said walking out from the tea room, eyes burning with fire and anger.

"Otou-san, you should let her socialize more…" Tezuka's father said.

"But this is a boy we're talking about! It's already worst that she said her best friend at her school is a boy! But now she's going to a boy's house?" Tezuka Kunikazu said heatedly, genuinely worried about his granddaughter's growth.

"Otou-san, you already knew she doesn't have that many girlfriends she's comfortable with… let's just be happy for her since she has friends who share the same interest as her, you don't want her to always stay at home right? It won't be good for her to be a loner. And she's happy with her friends now than she ever has."

"…" Tezuka's mother, Tezuka Ayana looked at her son's stoic face and giggled.

"Kunimitsu, you don't have to look like you're going to kill someone. I'm sure Kumiko wouldn't want that, you're going to scare her with that look." She said, making Kunikazu and Kuniharu looked towards the stoic face of the sitting boy and then they looked back towards Ayana who is still smiling.

"Really?" The three male of the Tezukas said simultaneously as Ayana giggled once more.

/

Kumiko then blinked when she had arrived in front of a house with the plank 'Echizen' written in front of it.

"So, this is Echizen-kun's house?" Kumiko said to herself as she knocked to the door. When the door opened, suddenly something jumped onto her that made her fall onto her back. Kumiko was groaning out of pain before she realized something fluffy was rubbing against her face, she opened her eyes and came face to face with a Siamese cat Kumiko knew so well.

"Karupin!" Kumiko said, picking the cat up as she brushed herself and patted the cat's head.

"I'm so sorry, did you hurt yourself?" Kumiko looked up and saw a young woman looking at her worriedly.

"I'm okay, I'm not hurt. Thank you very much for asking me." Kumiko said, bowing as Karupin licked her face.

"I've never met you before, but Karupin-san seemed to know you, are you one of Echizen-san's friends?"

"Hello, my name is Tezuka Kumiko. I'm here today since Echizen-kun asked me to practice with him, is he home?" Kumiko said, placing Karupin on the ground and bowed.

"Echizen-san is getting himself ready at the moment, please come in. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Meino Nanako, I'm one of their relatives."

"Pleased to meet you, Meino-san. Excuse me for intruding early in the morning." Kumiko said.

"Oh no, it's a pleasure. Please come in." Nanako said, leading Kumiko into the house with Karupin following behind her. Kumiko then decided she'd rather sit on the tatami instead to she could play with Karupin. Kumiko stroked the back of Karupin's ears and smiled when she heard the cat purred out of contentment.

"You're so cute, Karupin… and you're really something, when you disappeared, Echizen-kun will run everywhere to find you." Kumiko said before Karupin's ears perked up and she quickly jumped at something behind Kumiko. Kumiko looked behind her to see a man struggling to get Karupin off his face, Kumiko quickly stood up, took Karupin away from the man's face and hid herself in the kitchen while holding the struggling Karupin in her arms. The man then opened his eyes and looked straight towards Kumiko who stiffen and held onto Karupin tighter.

"Oya? Who's this cute little girl?" The man said.

"Oji-san, this is Kumiko-chan, she's one of Echizen-san's friends. She's here to practice with him, he said. And please stop it, you're scaring her."

"Really? The brat's got a girl friend? I thought that's old lady's granddaughter was enough."

"W-Who are y-you?" Kumiko said timidly, now hiding behind the table.

"I'm the brat's father, the great Echizen Nanjirou."

"… I'm sorry, but I don't know you. I've heard of you before from onii-chan, but I think you're a bit weird to be a tennis player, then again, I know some players who are weird." Kumiko accidentally out loud, making stones fall on Nanjirou's head as Nanako giggles when seeing her uncle on the ground, depressed after being deliberately told off by a girl.

"What do you think you're doing, old man?" Kumiko sighed in relieve when she saw Echizen Ryoma walking into the kitchen as Karupin jumped off from her arms and towards her master.

"Oh, good morning, Echizen-kun."

"Morning, what's the old man doing anyway?"

"Oji-san seemed to have scared Kumiko-chan for a little bit though…" Echizen then stepped on Najirou's body as he walked towards the chair.

"I'm going to be in trouble with bucchou if you did something to Kumiko-san, old man. So you better keep it."

"Your bucchou? That's scary boy with the face of an old man?" Echizen winced, it's going to be bad and he suddenly felt pity for his so called father.

"Don't you dare call onii-chan an old man! You're older than him and you have no manners at all!" Kumiko suddenly yelled, surprising Nanjirou as Karupin hissed at her master's father for making Kumiko angry.

"S-Sorry about that…"

"Onii-chan might look that way but you're worse! You can't call yourself an adult if you talk that way! And how could you be a professional if you talk that way? You're the worst adult I've ever met!" Kumiko said angrily as Echizen sighed and rubbed his temple, he knew this would happen and his old man just couldn't shut his mouth to safe his life.

"Karupin, do it." Echizen said as Karupin jumped and started scratching on Nanjirou's face.

"Aargh!" Kumiko puffed her cheeks as she sat on one of the chairs and crossed her arms in front of her.

"How could he say such thing? He's not an adult, nevertheless a father." Kumiko grumbled as Echizen nodded.

"I wonder that as well, so, you up for a match?"

"I need to let some steam out, sorry if I kind of disturb you…"

"No, the old man needed to be yelled at anyway." Echizen said, drinking his tea.

"So, you said you wanted to discuss some things, but we're in different schools Echizen-kun."

"Well, might as well try, and it's about tennis, not about school."

"Oh."

"So, did bucchou say something to you before coming here?"

"Well, he did say you'll be dealing with him if something ever happens to me…" Kumiko said, smiling apologetically.

"Should've known. Come on, I'll show you the way to the temple."

"Right, can Karupin come along?"

"She'll follow us after she's had enough of the old man."

"Oh."

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Read and review please~**

**I hope it's not too OOC...**


End file.
